


The Bonds of Sisterhood

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Series: Valmont Universe [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Porn, Self-Indulgent, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The single most self-indulgent fic I've ever written. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonds of Sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh she deals in witchcraft and warm kissing arms that pull-- how can Heaven hold a place for me, when a girl like you has cast a spell on me?"

 

**Johnny:**

One of the benefits of being back with the Bad Guys is that anonymous travel and mass access is easy and relatively unnoticed. The Consortium is the single most voyeuristic organization I've ever encountered, and that's including the US Government and Disney. So it's relatively easy to get back to pursuits I've been neglecting for years.

One of them is... my sister. Yeah, I know. You, Johnny, have a sister? Yes, I do, kids, and it's really none of your business. She's ten years younger than I am, which makes her eighteen, and I haven't seen her in ten years, either. I took off for college the second I could and my mom, God bless her idiot drunken soul, sent Faith (that's her name, Faith Aileen Valmont) to this school, the Watcher's Guild School in Britain or something. I've tried to find her every so often, just to make sure she's okay, but I've never been able to find her.

That is, until Jack Colquitt made me the offer and I got my dream job. Of course, with the baby on the way, I can't do much more than bark orders from behind my mahogany desk, but I can screw off in myriad ways. That's when I found Faith, doing porn in some two-bit suburb of Los Angeles. I was fucking pissed off. My little sister should not need to be a porn star to support herself. She's the fucking sister of the heir apparent to the Consortium. And she goddamn does not need to be slaying on the side. I almost found my mother and told her off when I found out what these Watcher people were up to, the lunatics. I'm all for killing demons and all, but Jesus H. Christ on a pony, this is the 21st century and we're slaying with wooden STAKES? Maybe they could spend just a little money on R&D, excuse me? Especially when my sister's on the front lines, dammit.

So I, eight months pregnant and hellaciously pissed off, make tracks for Los Angeles. The fact they have Thrifty's Ice Cream there in no way influences this decision. Mmm-hmm.

TriXster's Studio is in Sunnydale, which, according to my communique, sits on a boca del inferno, or a Hellmouth. When I asked my assistant what the fuck a Hellmouth was, he didn't know. I fired his incompetent ass. Being in charge is desperately fun, you know that? But me and my brand-new silver Mercedes convertible are zooming down the main drags up to the gate of the studio because it's time Faith and I were reunited, wouldn't you say? I thought you would.

"Who are you and what's your business here?" a security guard asks.

"I'm here to see my sister. Faith. Get the fuck out of my way," I growl. "If I scratch my paint, your ass will turn up dead before tomorrow, got me?"

He lets me in but of course promptly calls Mr. Trick, the big boss, which is precisely what I wanted. He himself doesn't meet me, much to my surprise. A nervous-looking guy does.

"Are you the one looking for Faith?"

"Yeah," I say, standing up. I know, I look absurd with this goddamn belly, but it's only a month before I have the baby. I can deal for now. "I'm her sister."

The guy visibly relaxes and then immediately tenses back up. "How did you know she was here?"

I walk up to him and smile. "Get Faith. Now."

He runs. God, I've still got it. The baby kicks enthusiastically. I lean against the trunk of the car, and it takes about ten minutes, but here comes my sister and Nervous Boy. She looks at me, and then she just squeals.

"Johnny! Fucking A!" she shrieks, running up to me in a leopard-print top and leather pants. "I thought you were dead."

"Surprise for both of us," I say laconically. "You recognize me?"

"Yeah," Faith says, looking down. "Wow. I never thought I'd see you again. You're pregnant."

"True that," I say. "Well, damn, you grew up. Last time I saw you, you were a kid. And I--"

"It's okay," Faith says. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure," I say with a shrug. "Don't sweat it, Alan. I know you people do snuff films."

We stride past him arm in arm, ten years of silence made up in thirty seconds. That's the Valmont sisters for you. We know when to shoot and when to give in.

"Cordelia, I want you to show a little more passion in this scene-- Faith! Who's the lovely lady with you?" Trick asks, staring at me nervously. I grin.

"I'm Faith's sister, Johnny Valmont. What's up, Trick?"

"I don't think we've met before--"

I smile. "No, we haven't," I say ingenuously. "But I know you. I've got >connections, Mr. Trick, and you don't want to fuck with me."

He looks at me-- a pregnant woman with all the outward appearance of a pussycat-- and fails to shiver. "Who are you, Ms. ACLU or Rights for Porn Stars? Ask your sister, Christian Coalition, I treat my stars right."

"Yeah, Johnny, he's okay--"

I stride up to him. "You're underestimating me, Mr. Trick. How very silly of you," I murmur. That's when Spender saunters out of his office and screams like a girl. Trick snaps his head back.

"What is wrong with you, Jeff-boy?"

"Johnny--" he babbles. "Are you going to kill me now?"

"Good God, Spudster," I snap. "I'm here visiting my sister. Fuck you, we're even. But could you explain to Mr. Trick here who I am while I catch up with Faith?"

He pulls Trick aside, and I follow my sister into her trailer. "Sorry about the scene, Faith. I'm being sort of mother hen lately, and I wanted you to know that you don't have to do this unless you want to, of course. Grandpa English Jake's organization panned out. We are so fucking rich. If Chatty Charlie weren't such a fucking whore, you'd know that. Whatever we want is ours. But if you like the business, I'm not going to harp on you."

Faith nods. "So you're doing well?"

"I'm the second in command, sort of. The heir apparent, and it turns out Jake's organization is like, um, the true power on Earth. When my current boss dies-- or when I kill him, I get to rule the world."

Faith bounces up and down. "Fuck yeah!" she giggles. "But no, I'm not a wage-slave to the porno industry, Johnny. I like my work."

"You like having sex for strangers?"

"It's fun."

"I'm not denying sex is fun. There are just different ways to do things."

Faith snorts. "Yeah, and you know so much about sex you got knocked up like Mom."

"Fuck you, Faith," I reply. "I bet I can seduce the next person who walks in here, eight months pregnant or not."

"Go to it, sis," she replies. "I triple dog dare ya."

I grin. "Never triple dog dare a Valmont."

"I just did. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

And that's when Cordelia Chase walks in.

* * *

Cordelia Chase I've heard mentioned in a few skin flick circles, the kind you hear about when you're the only woman in the Establishment, TM, Copyrighted, and Protected by Viper. She's as good-looking as they come, and if it weren't for the fact I was eight months pregnant--

My sister shoots me a dark look. Now that is interesting. I knew that Cordelia was not only the start of TriXster Studios, she was also Mrs. Trick, but what on earth is going on with dear, kitten-faced little Faithlet?

"Trick wants to know if you're coming back to work today. And who's this, your aunt?" Cordelia asks sharply.

I hide my momentary desire to slap the girl. Aunt my ass. "I'm Johanna, Faith's sister."

"Faith has a sister?"

Faith laughs. "I do. Cordelia Chase, meet Johnny Valmont. Johnny, this is Cordy, the superstar of Mr. Trick's operation. Johnny's a--"

I give my sister a look. "A businesswoman."

"Right, Johnny, babe," Faith replies. "You never did tell me who the father is, by the way. Do I know him?"

"He works for the Feds. He was kind of a mistake. And I don't talk to him anymore," I reply, biting off every last snide comment I think of. "So, Cordelia, I've heard of you before. You're supposed to be very talented."

"Yeah, it takes so much talent to moan, 'Oh, baby, give me that big slinky of hot manhood right here or I'll die!'" Cordelia says sarcastically. I like that.

"Bad day, C?" Faith asks, looking at me. I wonder suddenly if Faith and Cordelia have ever had an offscreen relationship. Not that this particularly upsets me, considering the nature of my girl/girl sex life, but it could upset my sister and our burgeoning new relationship, which is far more important than getting laid right now.

"Not really," Cordelia replies. "Just the usual bored response to all this. I mean, why is it always the same?"

"Because it's made for men, sweetheart," I say, lounging back on Faith's makeshift couch. "Trust me, I ever write porn, you'd see a difference."

"Like what, Johnny? I thought you were anti-porn," Faith taunts.

"Oh, little sister, I've gotten much further than you have. I even have a few of my greatest hits on tape, too-- and it's good stuff because it's real."

Cordelia rolls her eyes. "Amateurs. You always think sex is natural and what we're doing is unnatural."

"Hardly, sweetheart," I reply. "Sit down, dear."

"Why?"

"We're going to do a demonstration."

Cordelia snorts, but she does sit down. "What are we doing?"

"I agree with you that sex is not natural. It's socially constructed, of course. Have you read any Judith Butler or Gayle Rubin?" Of course they both shake their heads. "You should take some of your glamorous porn star wages and take some classes at UCLA or something, Cordelia sweetheart. You too, Faith. Because the more weapons you have against the world, the further you'll go."

"Okay," Faith says. "So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," I say, propping myself up awkwardly-- poor kid, it's going to be so messed up after all this screwing and proselyting and running around like an idiot. "Nothing, really, except that the way most porn is constructed is misogynist. Now, you see, I'd start with interesting discussions while distracting the object of my desire--"

I start running my fingers through Cordelia's hair absentmindedly. "You have good hair. This baby thing has done weird stuff to my hair, too. I bet they could find a way to market that..."

"Are you distracting me?"

"Are you distracted?"

"No."

I smirk. "No, then. So, you know, what I meant by real can be done in a porno, except porn people aren't bright. They go for the quick fix of attracting men. Now, think of the female market, Cordelia--"

I start tickling her neck. "You don't mind, do you? It's either that or bite my nails, and I hate biting my nails," I lie.

"No-- that feels nice," Cordelia says. I look at Faith. She's not grinning at me, so this isn't a setup. Yet. "So I'm thinking of a female market."

"Well, if you were in charge of it, how would you do a girl-girl love scene, for example?" I ask. I start kneading Cordy's shoulders and she groans a little and shifts. Damn this kid and the awkward position we're in. Faith snorts quietly.

"I would--" and Cordelia looks up at me. "Are you playing a game with me?"

"No, I'm quite serious," I reply, smiling. Cordelia snorts.

"Well, then, I'd start like this," Cordelia says, getting up on her knees and kissing me. She's not bad at all, but I notice that she's faking it.

"Oh, you would, would you?" I ask, sitting up. "I don't think so."

Cordelia smirks. "Well, this is what you're after-- I'm all for it."

"Oh, Cordelia," I sigh. "Who on earth are you fucking these days that you're so blase?"

If I were in fighting form I would have pinned her up against the wall and gone for the usual tricks, but hey, I have a few handicaps of my own this time through.

"Never mind," she says. "I have a bet for you."

I look at her, trying to pretend I'm barely interested in her offer. Faith does smirk now, and the baby kicks.

"What?"

"Well, you want to play, let's play. First one to scream concedes their point."

I look down at her and nod.

"Let's go, Cordelia."

* * *

Cordelia looks at me with world-weary eyes, and I realize that I must look like a fat, old cow to her. This has definitely been a greater challenge than I expected, and the thrill has pooled between my legs. I need it bad. So I begin innocently.

"Shall I go first?" I ask.

"You want to?" she says, surprised. I smile.

"Cordelia," I say, brushing her lower lip with my thumb. "Sweetheart, if there's anything I've learned, it's that giving is the best part."

"Okay, go for it," Cordelia says, flopping backwards.

"Not like that," I say, pulling her up against a barrage of pillows. "First of all, I need you to take that robe off."

She does, tossing it to the side. I stifle a whimper of delight. God, she's gorgeous, is Miss Chase! Her breasts are firm and she definitely works out. I nod appreciatively, then remove my own jacket, top, and bra. Cordelia's eyes bulge, and I notice her lick her lips.

"Now close your eyes," I say, moving next to her awkwardly. She does, and I press my mouth on hers, feeling the divine hot-fudge warmth of her lips on mine. I start pulling her lower lip between mine, nipping slightly as my hand begins kneading her beautiful breasts, teasing them into hot peaks. Her head tilts back slightly as I move my mouth away from hers and start kissing my way down her jaw, taking brief moments to flick her skin with my tongue.

"Mmmmffff-" she whimpers, stifling the full moan. I start rubbing my breasts again her skin, feeling myself get wetter. Oh, God, I need to touch her. I need to be touched, feel this woman's fingers on my body badly.

"You're very pretty, Cordelia. I bet you look good onscreen," I say, nibbling her earlobe and rubbing her other breast slowly, feeling the nipple harden under the touch. "But I don't want you to look good. I want to hear you scream. I want you to come so hard. And you will, won't you?"

"Mmm-- that depends on you," she says, flickering her eyes open. I smile at her and then move my head between her breasts, pulling myself over her as one of my hands moves to the tops of her toned thighs. I start suckling at the delicate skin of her breasts, feeling her arch up toward me as one of my naughty, naughty hands moves closer to her center. Mmm-hmm. She's wet. I press into her clit for the briefest second and then chuckle as she cries out.

"It certainly does. Because you know you want it, Cordelia. You know you thought I was just a boring stick in the mud and now you want to shove your pussy in my face. Don't you?"

"I--"

"Lies will get you nowhere."

"I want you to-- well--"

I snort. "Save the dialogue for your work, sweetheart."

I almost laugh at myself because I want so many things all at once. I want to make her come hard, so hard that she's begging me never to stop, to fuck her brains out over and over again. I want her to pull my legs open and ease this incredible need, to lick me until I come. And what I really want is to be out of here, take Faith and just go home. But where the hell is home? I think wistfully of the pale redhead who I left behind. I don't have a home. I have an apartment in New York for a permanent address and an overwhelming urge to stop this now.

But instead, I move myself up and start kissing her mouth again, whipping my tongue over hers as I run a finger up and down her pulsing pussy. She's getting wetter and spreading her legs beneath me, whimpering into our kiss. I ignore her, moving back to the side of her breasts and sucking hard. My other hand cups her shapely ass and squeezes.

"Please, please, God, fuck me," Cordy starts begging. "I'm so wet, you're so good-- please, please, give it to me hard--"

I keep teasing, but my lips find her stomach now and I lick hot wet spirals around her bellybutton, biting now and again as she groans in pained delight, and starts babbling more.

"I want it, God, I need your mouth on my pussy, I'm gonna explode--"

I rest my head there a moment, feeling her hips shake furiously, trying to get any satisfaction she can from me, and then I pull away and take my skirt and panties off. I smile at her.

"The best things come to those who wait. Do exactly what I say and you'll come harder that you've ever come. If not, you're not gonna get it, and you want it bad."

"I want it bad--" Cordy whispers.

"Okay," I say. "Spread my legs as far as you can-- yes, just like that, baby. Lick my thighs now."

She lowers her head and I moan to see her head there, licking sensuously, like a cat with a bowl of cream. I start caressing my own breasts, feeling her move closer to my own very wet body. I knot my hand in her head.

"Now, move your head back a little-- just like that, yes-- and spread my lips with your fingers. Touch me there, yes, just like that, oh God, faster now, and now-- put your mouth there."

Cordy does as she's told. "Good girl. Now touch yourself while you're doing that."

I watch her carefully, groaning with appreciation as her fingers move between her thighs and start sliding in and out. But it's the feeling of her tongue thrusting into me like crazy, fast and skilled that's really doing it for me.

"Slow down. On both ends. Yeah, like that. Don't think I don't see you. Tongue my clit now, baby, oh yes! God it's been so long--"

She's glimmering with sweat and I feel her lapping against me as I grind into her face, feeling my juices ooze. She moves faster again, and I start whimpering as the beginnings of a good hard come start to tingle in my stomach. I start gasping inward, shoving against her face way too hard as she moves her free hand to my clit and starts stroking as her tongue finds just the right spot and gyrates against me.

I get closer and closer and then after one last stroke I come, and Cordelia milks it out of me, until I'm shuddering against the bed. Her fingers have slipped out of her pussy and after a moment of dazed delight, I shove her backwards, kissing her drenched, zoned face.

"God, you're good. But I think I'm going to give it to you one better," I say, noticing her nipples are hard and dark and she's wet down her thighs with juice. I push her knees up and apart wide, looking at her soaking sex. "You want me to do it, now, don't you?"

"Please, God, Johnny, I don't care what I have to do, just make me come--"

I finally take pity on her, thrusting my fingers into her while my mouth sucks hard on her clit. She squeals, a loud, delighted scream as I suck harder, twisting my fingers deep in her wet, pulsing flesh. I pull back for a moment and throw her legs over my shoulders. Then I pull at her clit again, thrusting my fingers in and out as I run my tongue down her again. She starts keening.

"Oh, God, I'm so close--" she cries. I press into her with my face, rubbing my finger up and down the muscular tunnel, looking for the right spot.

Suddenly, she starts squealing loud and her muscles convulse around me as her hips thrash wildly and she starts babbling-- "Fuck yeah fuck you're so good oh God oh God oh GOOOOOODDDD!"

I milk her climax for a long while, and then move out from under her legs and settle back against the bed. It's then I realize Faith has never left the room and is staring at us in surprise. Cordelia, for her part, is gasping and staring at me in awe.

"Faith," I whisper. She gulps and walks out of the trailer. I hurriedly get dressed, ignoring the wetness on my thighs and hands and face-- I certainly got wet on this little adventure, didn't I?

"I didn't mean to get so carried away," I say, following her.

"Johnny, it's okay. I mean, it was more my fault. It was sort of sick to stay there and watch," Faith admits. "But you're really, really good at getting people to do things. I mean-- wow."

I nod and sigh. "I came here to offer you a way out of this, if you wanted. Baby Valmont is going to need someone to watch her, and this isn't the lifestyle for my sister."

Faith shrugs. "It's something I'm good at, Johnny. I'm not a businesswoman like you-- though after watching you today I swear you missed your calling. And I don't think I could handle watching your kid while you skanked around New York. So thanks but no."

"Can I at least take you out for lunch?" I ask.

"Well-- okay-- but first could you take a shower? You smell like you've been fucking."

I smile. "Well, duh, Faith. This is a porn studio, after all. Fucking is the business done here."

"Well-- go take a shower. Then you're taking me to Rodeo Drive, big sister. Got me?"

I grin. So this didn't turn out the way I expected. I've still got a bond with my sister, and that's the thing I came looking for. Plus, I got laid. So the day has been a thing of good.

"Faith, you're my sister. Of course I've got you."

 


End file.
